Everything Has Changed
by fucken fabulous
Summary: He concluded that this girl wasn't like the ones he'd come to meet in his life. No, she seemed far more interesting and slightly odd. /AU/Punklee *continuation*
1. summer begins!

_hi everyone! this is my first ever A.J. Lee/CM Punk AU story, hope you like it. *more information will be in the authors note below* c: _

* * *

_June 5th,2013 (2:30-2:45)_

_Woodward Wilson High School _

_Long Beach, CA_

A.J. was in her final math class *_thank god* _currently on her phone with her earbuds in watching a vintage episode of Pokemon. Mr. Alexander her math teacher, gave out the tests about fifteen minutes ago. Most of the class was already done, after all the test was a very simple test it had only few questions on there some vocabulary questions and some easy math problems and that was that. He even bothered to put at the end of the test **_"HAVE A GREAT SUMMER"_**which she happened to like for some reason.

Finally, the bell rung which meant school was officially over, and summer had just begun. She took her earbuds out of her ears and put it back in her bag she kept her phone out (knowing that she would have to text Kaitlyn, where the hell was she due to kaitlyn being late most of the time).

"Bring up your tests and have a great summer." Mr. Alexander said not caring to look up.

A.J. grabbed her bag and her test going up to the front of the room along with some students who were trying to get out of here as well, she dropped her test on his desk, making her way out of his classroom as fast as here little tan legs could take her, hoping she would find her bestfriend Kaitlyn would be out in front.

* * *

Kaitlyn came out of her science class but of course was a little late.

Her science teacher, Mrs. Madansky got a little emotional at the end of class knowing it was the last day she was going to see her highschool 'kiddies' until next year school was in, so she gave a little speech at the end of class in which made kaitlyn a _little _late **_but_**as soon as mrs. Madansky little speech was over, kaitlyn gathered her bag rushing out of class but of course not before getting bear hugged by her _lovely _and suprisingly strong science teacher.

By the time that whole session was a over she ran out of class and down the halls thinking of a million ways to apologize for being late.._again_!

* * *

A.J. was sitting outside on the schools bench, saving herself from boredom by playing angry birds on her iPhone. She paused the game to look at the time seeing that it was _2:56.*where the hell is she?*_

She turned around on the bench looking to see any sign of Kaitlyn. So far she hadn't but she did see a blurry figure running towards the doors,getting up from the bench gathering her things she walked further towards the door, she saw more detail of the figure.

It was clearly a female, she was looked like a female body builder almost but not quite, she had split tone hair one side blonde the other black.

It was Kaitlyn!_*hallelujah* she thought. _Kaitlyn now out the doors, also noticing that the small female figure coming before her was A.J. now running towards her looking like a mini manic!

Dropping her bag on the other bench that was nearby the school but putting her phone quickly in her back pocket. She ran the rest of the way *_which was only a few several steps away*. _

A.J. jumped into Kaitlyn's arms; wrapping her legs around Kaitlyn's waist all the while embracing her. After a few moments Kaitlyn set A.J. back down on the fine cement.

While A.J. was smoothing her clothes back to the way they originally were, Kaitlyn ran back and got her bag from the nearby bench.

Once Kaitlyn came back to A.J., A.J. softly whacked her in the back of her head asking why the hell was she late; Kaitlyn then told her reasoning and apologized A.J. accepted her apology.

* * *

They started resuming their conversation while walking home which was a few blocks away. _*they were neighbors, what a surprise*_

"Summer is finally here!" A.J. expressed happily.

"Yeah, what shall we do this summer?" Kaitlyn asked taking a break from texting Nick _*her boyfriend* _to look at A.J. for a moment.

"Hmm, I heard there is going to be a carnival coming into town. I think that will be cool to go to this year!"

"Yeah, maybe we can take Nick and possibly he can bring Justin." Kaitlyn replied nudging A.J. in her side when she mentioned _him_.

A.J. glared at her. "K, we talked about this already!"

"Yeah, we did but that doesn't take away from the fact that you are into him." Kaitlyn said smirking

A.J. put her hand out to stop Kaitlyn from walking _any _further. she _really _thought that she was into Justin, I mean he's not a bad looking guy or anything nor is he a jerk, its just the fact that he is not quite her type if thats a reasonable response.

"Listen, K, I know you want us to be together because you think we are fit for each other as well as the well known fact that he is Nick's best friend, meaning that we' ll go on double dates and all that other weird stuff that couples do when their boyfriend's are best friend's... but it's just the simple fact that im just not ready for all that right now not to mention he is just not who I see myself being with." A.J. replied.

Kaitlyn looked at her in an understanding expression. "Listen, I totally understand. I only have good intentions. I just dont want you to be or feel like the third wheel when me and Nick are together." Kaitlyn reasoned.

"I know, you were just looking out for me. And I thank you for that but when it comes to finding me a boyfriend, just leave it all to me, you obviously do not know how to pick the right ones." A.J. replied smiling with her signature dazzling smile when Kaitlyn eyes got wide at the last part of her statement. They resumed walking again.

Kaitlyn replied with a smile of her own and a little laugh. "_Excuse_ me."

A.J. smirked. "You know, Kaitlyn if I didnt know who have said that I would have mistaken you for our principal Vickie Guerrero." AJ now laughing out in hysterics almost dropping on the ground once or twice because she was laughing so much; at Kaitlyn's mordified expression.

"You _are dead meat, Mendez._" Kaitlyn gritted through her teeth. This comment only made A.J. laugh even harder.

Kaitlyn still not amused said."You have three seconds to run."

A.J. ceased her laughter almost immediately. Now straightening her clothes out from her previous action. "Kaitlyn, you kno-"

"_One_"

"_C'mon _I was just j-"

"_two"_

A.J. noticing she wasn't taking any excuses nor any apologies at this moment she decided, she was just going gone 'head and take that offer Kaitlyn just offered her and _run _like David Beckham was at the end of the finish line and when she says 'finish line' she means her house.

"_three_"

A.J. looking behind her for once after she started running, she saw Kaitlyn running towards her as if she was her _worst _enemy, she then only yelled two words. "HOLY SHIT."

* * *

_hope you liked it & i also hope you review :) FAX: If you all are wondering this is an continued one-shot made by the wonderful sweetbellesammy. I did get her permission to continue it. why am i telling you this, you ask? I am telling you this because I dont want any confusion nor accusations of supposedly 'stealing' the plot/idea from her because that is NOT the case. :) xx _


	2. having an asshole for an english teach

_hi everyone its me back with yet another chapter, hope you enjoy it c: xx_

* * *

_June 5th, 2013 (4:09- 4:19)_

_'Home sweet home'_

_Long beach, CA_

A.J. managing to out run Kaitlyn the rest the way home, and Kaitlyn mainly being out of breath, they decided they would call this one a draw. A.J. noticed in the driveway that her mom's car wasn't there meaning that she'll have to use her key which made her groan inwardly while walking towards her front door, if you didn't know A.J. could be extremely lazy at times, but this was an exception due to the fact she had to use all her energy,_ *to give an demonstration on how she lost her energy* _ she like to think of her energy as three hearts known as lives on video games. _*she was obsessed with video games definitely that new game she had bought called Injustice: Gods among us that she had bought for her pl- FOCUS!*._

Well, she used one 'heart' on running, she was not a fucking trackstar, another 'heart' on thinking David Beckham was at the finish line waiting for her to come and cuddle on her couch together, and the last 'heart' on repeating in her head over and over _"YOU ARE NOT RUNNING FAST ENOUGH! KNEESUP! KNEESUP! KNEESUP!" _yes. even that was tiring as hell in the mind of young A.J.

Finally, finding her key in her comic messenger bag, she pulled her key out looking at it for a moment, the key had a Batman cover, she got it from her aunt _*mom's side* _her aunt was a geek, nerd whatever you wanted to label it as, but she preferred the term intellectual badass.

Snapping out of her gaze she positioned her key in the keyhole, twisting the key hoping that she didnt have to try again to get it right, after several seconds of twisting the key she finally opened the door to the place she calls home. A.J. had an nice house, it was good size wasnt too spacious with her being the only child and all, it was a mediterranean styled house.

She set her bag on the couch, heading towards the kitchen she currently was in a dire need to eat! Coming closer to the refrigerator she saw a yellow sticky note that was written in her mom's beautiful cursive handwriting saying _"Dear, April just __went to the grocery store to pick up a few things. When I come back I have a surprise I'll like to tell you, Im pretty you will be excited! :) Love, mom." *hmm, wonder what it is?* _A.J. thought.

Putting that thought aside she opened the fridge, pulling out the Totino's pepperoni pizza rolls, setting them on the counter while she got a plate from the upper cupboard, she placing the plate on the counter as well, arranging the pizza rolls on the plate then placing it in her microwave, pressing the desired amount of time she wanted to cook them, she finally pressed START.

She sat down at the marble island taking her phone out the front pocket of her jeans, she pressed continue on the vintage pokemon episode she was watching in math class _*just until her food was ready* _, still wondering what the hell the surprise her mother had to tell her. _"well, we ju__s__t have to wait until she come back and tell her wouldnt she*_

* * *

*_Meanwhile, back in Tampa, FL* _

_June 5th, 2013 *earlier into the day* (2:33-2:58)_

_Hillsborough High School_

Punk was in his final english literature class with one of the most hated teachers in this whole entire high school, _Mr. Fosnaugh_. He was the fucking worst, he felt as if he knew anything and every-fucking-thing that was known to man kind, He always acted as if he had an dildo stuck up his pasty white ass. Colt, his best friend, said he probably just needed to get some pussy in his life for once. And maybe that was what he needed. who the fuck knows, and who fuck cares. He could give a rats ass about what his problem was.

But besides the fact, that Mr. Fosnaugh was complete, stuck up asshole _*that was obviously already well known*. _His main problem was this two paged test that Mr. Fosnaugh gave out over thirty minutes ago, and so far punk only had written his name in his usual loose, unique scrabble he called his handwriting on the line that was on the top of the paper, writing the date as well.

Biting on his bottom lip, flicking his lip ring here and there in concentration. Suddenly, his phone started vibrating in his front pocket. He looked around to see if Mr. Fosnaugh was up and about, only to find Fosnaugh at his desk, concentrating on something that was on his desk.

Pulling his phone out it said he had two text messages from Colt, looking in the back row where Colt was, he mouthed _"What the fuck do you want." , _Colt mouthed back _"Well, why dont you read the fucking text message, you tattooed fucker." _Punk just laughed and turned back around. Going to his messages and pressing Colt's name, the text message said. _"Me and Dragon saw how you were looking around looking like a total fucking idiot. so we decided to text you the answers to the test, P.S.- we got the answers from Damien ;)." _And then the second test had all the answers

Looking back at Colt and Daniel that was sitting in the desk next to him, he smiled in sarcastic sweet smile, batting his eyelashes. he whispered loudly. "thanks." Colt and Daniel both whispered back "no problem."

Punk turned back around in his desk, using his phone as his 'study guide' circling in the answers faster than he had done in.. well ever. Finishing the first and second page there was one more question that he had to write in his own response._*this should be interesting*._ And that question was _"If you were Romeo or/ Juliet, what would have you done?". _Punk's response. "As, I always say '_If you can't have the one you want… have fun with the one you are with'."_

Punk was satisfied with his answer, so he flipped the previous page back to its original place, grabbing his all black one sided book bag from his chair, unclipping the book bag strap; clipping on the left side of his body . he checked the time on his phone seeing that it was _2:57. * yes. can't wait to get out of this hellhole.* _Seconds later the bell finally rung.

"Bring up your tests, and try not to do anything stupid this summer, for this generations sake. Doesn't take much for you, young people to make an ass out of yourselves." Mr. Fosnaugh looking at the class with an disgusted face. The class groaned getting out of their chairs saying a few explicit things about their stuck up ass teacher. _*Punk, Colt, and Daniel of course being included* _grabbing their tests and things going up to the front of the classroom placing their test on the desk.

Colt, Punk and Dragon were the last ones to come up to the front of the room. All of three of them giving him a disgusted face, Colt and Daniel threw their tests on his desk, while Punk threw his test straight at Mr. Fosnaugh's face. Once the three were out of the classroom, Colt and Dragon started laughing their asses off.

Punk just smirked his infamous smirk at them, taking his headphones out his bag, plugging in his headphones into the phone. Putting Rancid on full blast. They then started walking down the halls when they unfortunately bumped into an couple they didn't want to be bothered with.

* * *

_hope you enjoyed it! remember to review, also tell me who you think that couple is ;) Also, I wanted to thank those who reviewed last chapter! Until next chapter, bisous. xx _


	3. surprise pt 1

_ello! back with another chapter. hope you enjoy it, and as always there will be an authors note below (: xx_

* * *

_June 5th, 2013 (2:59-3:15) _

_Hillsborough High School (hallway)_

_Tampa, FL_

Colt, Punk and Bryan were just trying to get the hell out of here just like everybody fucking else, but sadly all three of them came out of the vagina hole with bad luck. So they got a disgusting sight, of a couple just disturbingly making out openly in front of the hallway. But this wasn't just some random couple. it was the school's 'most' popular couple.. _John Cena _and_ Kelly Blank_. A couple they grew to fucking hate with an absolute passion.

See, John Cena he was the captain of the football team, he was also the biggest dickhead Punk had ever met _*or anyone has ever met in that matter*_, he always got things handed to him never once had to work hard for what he got nor did he deserve anything he has received. Which infuriated Punk to no ends. While, Kelly was no better. She was the captain of the cheerleading team, she was also _well _known for getting around _*just like the rest of the bimbos they call a cheerleading squad*. _

OH! How could Punk leave out the best part, not only was she all those things and oh so many more, she was also Punk's girlfriend once upon a time. I know, he couldn't believe it either. But before he could even finish that thought, the popular duo were already walking up to the three of them.

_*oh, how he wished that they walked way fucking faster to avoid these two* _Pulling the headphones down from his ears, glaring intensely at them.

"Hey, Punk." John said smiling, that annoying ass smile.

Punk smiled back. "Hey Cena, hows the head?" John's cheesy smile slowly faltered into a scowl, and a glare knowing the double meaning of what he said, which made him smile even more while Colt and Daniel were busy laughing. Punk looked over at Kelly, who was by John's side not looking at Punk knowing she couldn't handle Punk's harsh gaze.

He looked back at John who was now breathing all heavy _*Other people would guess it meant to back off but Punk he saw it as a sign to keep going* _, he said. "Hey, hey, hey! _Cena _calm down buddy, I was just asking a simple question! I heard about what happened at the game Friday and I was really worried about you. So with that being said, Cena tell me _how's the head_."

John just smiled tightly and chuckled out. "That's okay. You're still obviously mad that I easily stole Kelly away from you." Colt and Daniel's laughter ceased almost immediately, looking at each other and back to where they sights were both previously on, as if saying, _*Did he really just fucking say that!*.__  
_

Punk just.. _laughed_. Did this mean to be either _A) nervous, B)_ scared? Or to _C) piss his outdated jean shorts_ or_ D) run for his life even if it meant leaving the whore he called his girlfriend behind. _Cena pick the right choice in Colt's and Dragon's opinion. He picked choice D and ran like a little bitch and just like they predicted he left his whore behind.

Punk's laughter soon faded, he cleared his throat, waiting for Kelly to look at him and she finally did. He leaned down towards her face looking into the ocean blue eyes he used to adore and said. "That's what you cheated on me with. I must say Kelly, I am oh, so offended." while smacking his lips, shaking his head.

Kelly narrowed her eyes at him, "You know Phil, you need to get over it. I mean aren't you in a relationship with that little red-haired girl? I suggest that, that should be your main concern instead of trying to upsize John." Kelly replied trying to stand strong but in her mind she still was finding upsetting John just left her high and dry like that! It didn't matter right now, she'll call him later and sort things out. she was busy tackling this shit right now.

Punk rolled his eyes at that comment."Im already over it but that still doesn't mean I forgot about it." Punk said. "Now about Maria and I, we are just friends not that it is any of your business anyway. As for me trying to 'upsize' John. I don't have to do that. why, your dumbass ask? Simply because i don't fucking need to. I already proved what I am willing to do when I beat his ass on the football field." Punk spat out, towering over her.

Kelly was speechless, she couldn't form a response even if she wanted to. Punk just chuckled out a little laugh, muttering _"pathetic."_ under his breath. Telling guys he wanted to leave, he put his headphones back over his ears, shoving past her walking back down the hallway where he was heading before this stupid shit happened.

Leaving Kelly wondering. If cheating on him with John was really worth it?

* * *

_*meanwhile back in Long Beach, CA*_

_'Home sweet Home'_

_(6:23-7:33) _

A.J. was done with her food, and her stomach was satisfied, by the time she was finish cherishing her food as she called it, she still had yet to hear the special surprise her mom has been withholding from her. If this was about that Jeremy guy, she was beginning to see she was not going to be happy about it _at fucking all_. She badly wanted to tell him, that he needed to chill and back off her mom!

Oh, if any of you are asking this Jeremy guy was kinda, sort of her Mom's boyfriend. They have been going on couple dates and her mom said he was a really good guy, but of course A.J. thought other wise. She didn't need another guy trying to fulfill the role of being her daddy, she already had one didn't need a fucking 'nother in her opinion.

But sadly, Her mom and Dad divorced when she was a little kid. At times, when she was younger she was really upset about it, she also at times had hated her parents for doing such a thing. She felt as if they should have never divorced in the first place, but that was when she didn't know anything about why they really divorced. They later had a one on one talk with her about how it was mutual agreement and that they still loved one another but they weren't _in _love with one another.. they kinda just.. drifted apart, and she understood but that didn't stop her from wondering time to time what it would've been like with her Dad around. '

Before she can think about that again, she heard the knob jingle. As if, someone was trying to come in. Perking her head up out of curiosity. She heard the door open, and female with a heavy spanish accent enter and say. "A.J.! Honey, Im home!" she hopped out of the swivel stool, sprinted out of the kitchen to see the woman she loved oh so fucking much! She ran into her opened arms, squeezing her mom half to death. "Ay dios mios! April, you are squeezing me half to do death!" her Mom said, trying to pry A.J. off of her.

A.J. soon let go, walking back toward the kitchen with her mom. She sat back down on of the swivel stool chair while her mom was putting away the groceries. "Sooo, whats the big surprise." A.J. asked excitedly. A.J.'s mom, Gabriella turned around with a brilliant, white smile on her full, red lips. "Well, your aunt Stella called the house when you were gone and talking about how she wanted to see you, and how much she missed you. You know how much your aunt can go and on and on. Anyway, long story short, She wants you to visit her.. In Tampa Florida." Gabriella gushed. "What do you think?" she added.

A.J. was wide-eyed, she was so excited she got to see her intellectual badass of an aunt, not to mention her most favorite cousin in the whole wide fucking world Maria! she yelled out suddenly. "ROAD TRIP!" while excitedly doing a little hand dance. A.J.'s mom laughed. "You are weird." Gabriella chuckled out turning back around to finish the groceries.

A.J. just smiled, "You know what. Im going to ignore that, I apparently have some _major _packing to do!" A.J. said hopping out of her seat, running into the living room picking up her messenger bag from the couch, walking up the spiral staircase, she stopped suddenly, and yelled, "Mom, did I ever tell you that i love you?"

Gabriella smiled and replied. "Yes! All the time but it wouldn't hurt to hear it again!"

"Well, I really love you mom more than life itself!" And with that A.J. ran up the rest of the staircase. Gabriella smiled to herself, she couldn't be even more happier than she was at this very moment.. actually she could but that chapter in her life was closed and she didn't want to look back. They were divorced for an reason. And she would like to keep it that way.

* * *

A.J. ran up into her room, opening her room, flopping down on her platform bed. She couldn't believe that she was finally going to get to see her cousin! They usually would have Maria and her Aunt Stella fly out to Long Beach. _*because they're usually the ones that talked about meeting up and visiting and all the kind of stuff*. _Her summer just got so much fucking better, she didn't have any idea what she was going to do with herself this summer! She had to tell the good news. _*CALL KAITLYN!* she thought._

Without a moment's hesitation she quickly whips her phone out from her pocket and clicks on her first speed dial. She taps her foot while she waits for the other person on the line to answer and when she finally hears a "Yo!" she grins from ear to ear.

"You will never believe my luck," she speaks to her friend

_"Look, not that I don't like, you know, like you, but I was kind of I dont know in the middle of sleeping," she groans_

"I'm fucking going to Tampa, broski!" she yells

_"Keep it down," Kaitlyn yells back_

"I'm just super excited for this summer, I mean I get to see my cousin and stay over there for the summer," she giggles, "not to mention that music festival! I've heard about the ones they have over there in Tampa. It is going to be pretty epic, K."

_"It's hard to be happy for you when you woke me up," Kaitlyn mutters, "but make sure you bring lots of goodies for momma!"_

"Only if you've got the money," A.J smirks

_"I'm your fuckinging best friend, does that mean anything to you?" Kaitlyn hisses_

"Fine, fine," A.J giggles, "I'll make sure to get you something as well."

_"And while you're there, try finding some love sourpuss," Kaitlyn laughs_

"You ass," A.J blushes and is thankful Kaitlyn cannot see her

_"Okay, now I know you're probably packing because you're just helpless so get to it and let me sleep! __Kaitlyn yells. __Oh. and remember to call me like, everyday!" Kaitlyn reminded her._

"Fine, drama queen," A.J mutters, "Yes, of course I'll call you! It'll be a shame if I didn't. Anyway, I'll see ya soon, Kait!"

_"Adios," Kaitlyn yawns_

A.J hears the line go dead and she locks her phone and slips it back in her pocket. She rolls over and her hair cascades down the side of the bed, she hums softly as she looks at the ceiling and contemplates what Kaitlyn said, find love?

"Kaitlyn must have a lot of faith in me if she thinks I can manage a summer fling," A.J whispers to herself

She shakes her head and rolls off her bed, she stands up with a determined look on her face and pushes her fist into the air.

"Let's get packing!" she yells out into her room

Her mom replying back from the living room with a, "Please shut up, A.J!"

She sighs and hurries to find a suitcase, the sooner she leaves this dead beat town the better. This summer she'll look for adventure in Tampa, she'll do what her heart wants and she won't regret anything when she comes back home to start her last year of high school. This was it, the last one before everything ended and she was sure it would be life-changing.

* * *

_i hope you little walking tacos, liked it! i also hope you review, every review that you guys leave make me smile! i wanted to thank my, lovely friend, sammy (sweetbellesammy) for helping me out, you are a lifesaver boo! and also, just to keep you guys punklee habits going read these stories there absolutely amazing!: 'Change Your Mind' + 'Dear Jean' by sweetbellesammy, and 'Express Yourself' by Red Foxie. until next chapter, bisous. xx_


	4. surprise pt 2

_hey, guys! again with another chapter. hope you like it. also, if there's any confusion with this chap. i will explain it in the authors note below c:_

* * *

_*meanwhile back in Tampa,FL (3:19-3:27)_

_*way earlier*_

_'Walking home in the streets of Tampa,FL'_

Colt, Punk and Daniel finally walked out of the school's building, still thinking about _*more like talking about*_ the altercation they had with Kelly and Cena.

Colt and Daniel were proud of Punk, for finally telling that bitch off! For _weeks_, Punk didn't do anything but act like an even more of a dickhead when Kelly did what she did. But nonetheless they couldn't really blame him for being so highly upset, he really did fucking love that girl even when people told him about Kelly's not so clean past he _still _gave her chance.

Before they could even talk about the summer break that had just arrived, Maria and Mickie came running up towards them.

"Hey, guys!" Maria expressed happily giving each of them a hug, suspiciously Punk's hug being longer than the ones she gave Bryan and Colt. That peeked their interest, they would definitely be teasing him about that later. Mickie gave them all a hug also. All five of them began walking home together, they lived in the same neighborhood together, thats how they started out being friends in the first place.

* * *

_(3:29-4:10)_

The five them resumed their conversation, getting farther away from the school's premise. It was better that way, there were too many fucking nosy ass people at their school. Maria was of course the one speak up first.

"Okay, guys. Im having a party at my house at about nine o clock tomorrow, you guys in?" Maria asked. Colt and Bryan were quick as hell to say yes, their number one rule was to never, ever say no to a party. why? because thats the fucking rule to a good time, you should follow that shit. But of course, They were all waiting for Punk to answer her question. Colt and Dragon, were silently _pleading _his ass to come! Everyone knew, that Punk was a chick magnet. Girls at their school would always be throwing themselves at him, whether it be in class, gym, the fucking bathroom!

Where ever the fuck Punk was, the girls would follow and in the young minds of Colt and Daniel, girls are a major factor! When you have a party, you have to have girls there. Those are one of the main party rules.

"Punk, can you come please?" Maria said doing her best pouting face. She really wanted him to come, she didn't think it would be the same with out Punk there, she also wanted him to meet A.J. Although A.J. always say she wasn't looking for anyone .

"Yeah, Punk can you come pretty please." Colt said mocking Maria, batting his eyelashes.

Punk glared at Colt. "Although parties aren't my thing. I'll come." Punk replied. Maria squealed happily and hugged him again and way tighter then before but releasing fast before he could say anything to her about it.

"Red, what made you want a throw a party all of fucking sudden?" Colt asked curious.

"Why the fuck are you even asking that you, dumbass," Mickie said while making an _'what the fuck' _kind of face. Maria, Bryan and Punk laughed at Mickie's response.

"Yeah. What are you trying to say? You want me the cancel the fucking party." Maria chuckled out.

"_HELL NO_! I don't want you to cancel that fucking party, are you crazy! This party may be my last chance to me losing my virginity." Colt expressed. The group was laughing their asses off, while Colt just stood of crossing his arms.

"And if your stupid, italian ass isn't careful than it'll be your first, practical chance of having some dumb, random, broad 17 and pregnant!" Daniel replied. they laughed even fucking harder, their laughter soon faded out and they resumed walking.

"_Ha-ha,_ really fucking guys. If I do happen to get some girl pregnant, Im going become a fucking huge star on that one MTV show.. _ugh.. what is called.._ Oh yeah! 16 and Pregnant, that's my plan. And my baby is going to be fucking talented, and beautiful just like her or his daddy." Colt said with triumphant huff. _  
_

"Mickie, can you please do the honors of slapping his, big dumb ass." Punk laughed out.

"It'll be my pleasure, Punk." Mickie said with a big smile. She ran over to where Colt, whom apparently was currently in his own little world and smack the fuck out of the back of his skull. Him, Bryan, and Maria winced. _*holy shit* they all thought._

"FUCK!" Colt yelled out of pain. Mickie returned proudly to her previous spot, that was by Maria. Colt spent several seconds rubbing the sore, spot in the back of his head, while glaring intensely at Mickie.

* * *

_(4:13-4:45)_

After a few minutes of getting Colt out of his funk, They resumed their convo about the party!

"Guys in all seriousness this party has to be fucking epic! My cousin A.J. is finally coming into town to visit me and my mom. And I want show her a good time." Maria explained excitedly. She was so excited to see her favorite cousin again! Although they talk on the phone a lot but that still wasn't enough. She needed to see her in person.

"Wait, A.J. is actually coming!" Mickie squealed. The guys groaned at this action. Maria nodded. "_How long_?" Mickie asked.

"For the _whole freaking summer_."

"You were so fucking right, when you told me this summer was going to be epic!" Mickie responded high-fiving Maria.

"Of course I was, wouldn't dare tell you anything that wasn't true." Maria replied. The girls then started talking about what summer was going to be like now that A.J. was coming to visit, forgetting all about the guys, that were walking with them. All three of them cleared their throat really loudly, as a sign of _*we are here too!*. _Maria and Mickie quickly apologized.

"Yeah, yeah, we accept your apologies. Now tell us, is this cousin of yours hot?" Colt asked of course. Daniel interested in finding this out as well as Punk _*surprisingly*_.

"You'll have to be the judge of that, when she comes tomorrow." Maria said winking. The guys looked at her as if she was fucking crazy.

"Okay, what ever the fuck _that _means, what is she like you know as a person?" Daniel asked.

"Well for starters, She is obsessed with comic books, comic con, video games." Mickie said.

"You forgot that she is madly obsessed batman! But nonetheless, she's a nerd. But she said she likes to be referred as an intellectual badass. Maria said with wide smile, thinking of how crazy her cousin actually is. Also how fun she is to be around!

"She sounds like she's cool." Punk said. So far, Punk could totally relate to Maria's cousin A.J. they seemed obsessed with the same things, and not to mention this cousin of hers had a possibility of being hot?! Yup, this was going to be an amazing summer , he had a feeing it was.

"Yeah, she is. Just wait till you see her tomorrow." Maria said. They later got closer to Maria and Mickie's house _*they were next door neighbors*_. Maria and Mickie bid their goodbyes, not before telling them they would all meet up over Mickie's house tomorrow, talk about decorating the party and what not. They all agreed.

It was only Punk Colt, and Dragon, but then Dragon soon bid his goodbye as his mother was hollering his name with his little sister standing beside her smirking _*he was going to be in some deep shit! haha.* _Punk thought. So it only left him and Colt, _*they were next door neighbors as well.*_. Colt was the first to speak up.

"Hopefully, Your tattooed ass find someone this summer," Colt laughed out.

"I don't need to find anyone and you already know why." Punk muttered.

"I know, I know. But you and Kelly hardly had anything in fucking common to begin with! Yet, Maria's cousin.. happens to." Colt replied having Punk fill in the blanks.

Punk eyes went wide when he realized what Colt was trying to say. "OH NO! Colt, I am not hooking up with Maria's cousin. No fucking way." Punk said while shaking his head violently.

"Ah, c'mon man! Punk, you know what, just think about it, just fucking think about! She may be the woman of your dreams and you don't even fucking know it! All because you didn't give it a chance." Colt expressed making a very valid point.

Punk hesitated to even think about it. In his mind he was absolutely _done _with relationships! He didn't want to go through what Kelly did to him all over again except with a different girl. Nope, uh uh, he aint fucking having it. _But _it didn't hurt to just think about it. "Alright.. I'll think about it." Punk sighed.

"Yes! That's the tattooed motherfucker, I know and love!" Colt grabbing his face and kissing the side of his face. Punk made an disgusted and disturbed face.

"Don't ever do that again. Or I will kick you straight in the fucking ball sack." Punk gritted out.

"Wont even think about it." Colt replied with an wide smile.

They soon too had to say their goodbyes too. Colt going inside his house first, Punk just sat on his house porch steps. Thinking about what Colt said to him earlier about.. finding someone again. And it wasn't just simply 'someone' it was Maria's cousin! So, it kind've had him on the fence about it. But nonetheless he was definitely interested to be soon meeting A.J.

* * *

_hope you liked it! and like always review. i wrote this chapter in punk's pov because i basically wanted to give you guys a view of what punk's day was like after the altercation with cena and kelly and i also wanted to develop the characters that you didnt get to read a little bit about in the third chapter. but anywho, i just wanted to explain why the chapter wasnt about aj coming to tampa or whatever you were expecting :) __And of course I have some stories, i recommend you check it out! : "Crazy is the new sane" by White Firebird, "Midnight City" by RunninOnCrazy. until next time bisous :* xx _


	5. Chapter 5

_hey! back with the fifth chapter! ╲ʕ·ᴥ· ╲ʔ ʕ/ ·ᴥ·ʔ/__whats better than a party bear? NOTHING! lol. anyways, __hope you guys like it, this chapter will be longer than normal. and as always there will be an authors note below. xx_

* * *

_June__ 6th, 2013_

_'Home sweet Home' _

_Long Beach, CA_

A.J. was downstairs in her living room already packed up and ready to go but of course her Mom was _still _getting fucking dressed! _*How long does it take to put on a fucking dress!*. _But A.J. was kind of glad her mom took an extra 'five minutes' to put in the effort to getting properly dressed, as she thought that this would be a good time to say goodbye to Kaitlyn until the next time they will see each other in person again!

It sounded absolutely _horrible_ that they wouldn't be it really did but it had to be done. A.J. leaned her marvel comic book luggage bag along with a plain, black bag that she packed for extra things she wanted to bring against the back of the couch and opened her front door, running out of the house now sprinting across the street, ignoring the fact she was almost hit by a car. And that there was some weird-looking dude riding a bike wearing rainbow tie dye biker shorts and a shirt to match who was alerting the attention of Mr. Berkley's annoying ass chihuahua.

AJ now knew how Dorothy felt when she went into the forest trying to go over to Emerald City except A.J. didn't go with any backup. Neither did she have to face any lions, tigers or bears. In A.J.'s case it was more like _big scary cars, creepy, pasty white guy riding on a bike, annoying ass chihuahua, oh my! _Yeah... it wasn't as catchy but it was relatable. It wasn't everyday that you saw a man's hairy ass legs in terrifying spandex short-shorts. Also, just like Dorothy she was just trying to go to 'Emerald City' AKA Kaitlyn's house but there was _always _something.

Nonetheless she got over there. She saw that her Mom's truck was there also so she knew somebody was here, also with it being 8:00 AM A.J knew her ass would definitely be here. A.J. started knocking on her front door, and within seconds she saw Kaitlyn's cheery mother appear with the aroma of bacon, eggs, and all the wonderful things Kaitlyn's mom made for breakfast trailing behind her _*oh, how the bacon was calling her name. maybe if she stayed for a little bit and had a little bit of bacon..NO just come and say goodbye to Kaitlyn* she thought._

"Hey A.J.! Why, don't you come on in and give me a big ol' hug!" Kaitlyn's mom said in her sweet, southern accent, beckoning her in. A.J. now full smiles, skipped in the house, giving Kaitlyn's mom Debra a huge, soft, warm hug. She thought of Kaitlyn's mom as her second mom, She was the sweetest person A.J. had ever met. They stayed in that position for what it seemed as forever but in fact it was only several seconds.

They finally broke. A.J. was the first to speak up. "Hey, I was wondering if you knew where Kaitlyn's lazy, hormonal self would be," A.J. said. She then had an idea where her ass would be. "In the kitchen." They both said in synch. Debra laughed and nodded yes.

"Thank you." A.J. said giving her one last, quick hug and started heading towards the kitchen passing some Kaitlyn's family pictures and lastly passing a picture of her and Kaitlyn at the beach, that made her heart swell. Only for the simple fact that she was part of this gallery, to her it meant she was apart of the family almost. A gallery full of pictures of people you loved, and cherished, people you would have took an bullet for. She was now one of those people. _*man, never thought it would be this hard leaving this place.* _she thought.

But then again she did in the back of her mind thought it would be quite difficult to leave this place she called 'home', and leave all the people behind she grew to love with a fucking passion. And have made amazing memories with her whole life almost. Although it was only for the summer, it was still going to be a challenge not to get homesick time from time.

* * *

She entered the kitchen and what she saw almost made her choke back on laughter. Kaitlyn in this big ass sweater, with a total bed head, no makeup, and still in her hello-kitty onsie scarfing down her breakfast. _*uh-uh. only this crazy beyotch can look like this at what? 8 something in the morning. yupp, but she never loved her even more then she did now* _

"Are you done making-out with your bacon now?" A.J. said smirking leaning on the side of the kitchens entrance way. Kaitlyn's head lifted up so fast, she still had a bacon strip hanging from her mouth, A.J bit her bottom lip to prevent her from laughing. "Hey, bestie!" Kaitlyn said taking the strip of bacon away from her mouth; onto her plate. She got off the stool, and walked A.J's way, giving her a hug; they pulled back smiling.

"What are you doing here! I thought you were flying to Tampa."

"I am! But I thought it would be a good time to say goodbye in person due to the fact my Mom is _still _getting dressed. what kind of best-friend would I be not to do this." A.J explained.

"I totally knew you were going to do this! Just like in those romantic movies, where the girl's lover was flying back to his foreign hometown and he came back to her house to say his _last_,_f__inal_ goodbye." Kaitlyn said dazing off with her hand across her chest in a romantic fashion. A.J raised her eyebrows at Kaitlyn's response. "Kaitlyn, have you been watching that romantic TV series again?" A.J questioned.

"YES! And I regret _nothing_!"

A.J laughed. "Okay, whatever. I-" Kaitlyn cut her off. "What do you mean '_whatever_'. Antonio truly LOVES Anastasia! That is not whatever , that my friend is true love! Which is hard to come by in this cruel, helpless, world! Kaitlyn argued.

_"ANNND this is absolutely why she insisted a couple weeks ago that Kaitlyn took a break from watching this love saga that was on TV." _A.J knew better than to call Kaitlyn ridiculous and crazy this will only egg Kaitlyn on more about her show and she didn't have time for that due to the fact she had a flight to get on and her mom was probably almost done by now. _So_, A.J went along with it.

"Uh..d-uhh. You are absolutely right Kaitlyn," Kaitlyn quirked her eyebrows in question. A.J replied fumbling over her words, "Yeah, Kaitlyn Anna-"

"_Anastasia_." Kaitlyn hissed.

"_Anastasia _and Antonio are true love! Antonio is the peanut butter to her Jelly, the Nutella to her toast! The Batman to her Joker! Mm, Can I get Amen!"

"AMEN! Preach, A.J, Preach it!" Kaitlyn praised. They looked at each other and started laughing at their foolish behavior. Kaitlyn felt her eyes sting no shit she was about to cry! She loved A.J! This girl was her best-friend, her partner in crime, the one she told her darkest secrets to. She considered her as a sister to her, _family_. A.J caught the fact that Kaitlyn was going to cry almost immediately.

"Aww, Kaitlyn don't cry!" A.J said poking out her bottom lip, in a pout. Katlyn didn't respond, she only nodded and wiped the forming tears out of the corner of her eyes.

"I promise Kait, I'll call you everyday; fill you in on the drama, get some goodies to being for you, say good things about you to every person I meet! Hey I might even be able to video chat with you from time to time." A.J said forcing a small smile.

Kaitlyn sniffed and wiped the rest of her tears off of her face, she replied,"Pinky promise?" holding her pinky in front of A.J's face. A.J nodded. "Pinky promise." A.J reassured her, they entered in another hug, A.J once again said goodbye with an I love you following, Kaitlyn replied with same words and soon A.J made her way out of the kitchen and out of her life only for the summer that is.

* * *

A.J entered her house, a little shaken up due to the fact that Kaitlyn was no doubt going to bawl if she wouldn't have reassured her all things she was going to do was she was away. But A.J she knew Kaitlyn was going to be okay, she was a strong kid she got that no doubt from her father, who divorced Kait's mom YEARS ago! But she wouldn't go into that, that was a whole, new can of worms.

A.J grabbed her luggage, and rolled it over by the door, yelling out, "MOOOM! ARE YOU DONE!" She than heard her Mom coming down the stairs replying, "Yes, _mi hija_! Im done stop the yelling." A.J's mom stressed. Gabriella now fully downstairs A.J got a good look as if looking for a reason why her mom took so fucking long.

Her mom was wearing this black racer-back maxi-dress that had a v-neck line with slim shoulder straps it showed an appropriate amount of cleavage *_for being a mother and all* _, with deep side pockets with asymmetrical cut hem, with black ALDO rally wedges. Her hair silky, straight she had a part in the middle, her eye and face makeup was subtle matched with a nice, matte red lipstick. Her mom looked gorgeous and very youthful for her age, although she wasn't that old.

Her mom had her at a young age around the age of 17 _*DON'T JUDGE HER!* _At first her mom was afraid to tell her this info. Although, eventually she did tell her and explained why. A.J constantly gotten lectures of having no sex, sexual content with anyone or anybody. Her mom didn't regret having A.J though, She felt as if having her it changed her for the better. Never mind that information, There was one big question on her mind all of a sudden.. Why was her mom dressed like this _just_ to drop her off at the airport?

"Why are you staring at me like that, A.J?"

"Not for any particular reason. What I can't look at my mom!"

"_Ai yai yai! _A.J just get in the car!" Gabriella replied pinching the bridge of her nose.

"HALLELUJAH!" A.J called out grabbing her things taking it out the door.

"_T__h__is child will be the death of me." _Gabriella muttered walking out of the house, locking the doors on her way out. On their way to the airport.

* * *

_'The meeting Room'_

_Tampa, FL_

"Alright! Is everybody here!?" Maria asked cheerfully. Punk, Mickie, Colt and Daniel rolled their eyes and replied, "Yes," in an obvious, annoyed tone. They didn't know why the hell she wanted have this discussion at 9:00 in the fucking morning.

"Good, now, My mom has a date tonight at 8 o' clock and they're going to a fancy, fancy restaurant by the water _all _the way downtown. Which means she may come back around around 10 or 11 o' clock meaning we got about two hours to party." Colt and Daniel joined each other in high five for that announcement while Mickie and Punk faces stayed neutral, they didn't really five a fuck right now, they were tired as hell.

"But we're going to have few rules," Maria said sternly. Colt and Daniel let out an audible 'AWW'. Maria replied, "Oh, shut your faces! The rules aren't going to be too much of a problem to handle, keep in mind my mom is coming back so we have to have the place looking how she fucking left it. Now, first we have to have the party outside in the backyard its big enough to have a party there and it'll still be fun! Secondly, **NO ONE** is allowed to come in the house doesn't matter if they have to use the freaking bathroom tell them to go use it in Miss Rosie's backyard! And lastly, the **_second _**my mom calls, stop the music tell everyone to get the hell out; 'the party's over' and we clean up the back yard as fast as we can before she gets here!" Maria stressed. Everyone nodded their head. Punk of course enjoying the rules already, he loved acting like an asshole with an actual excuse.

"I have a question! Are we going to decorate? Are we going to have snacks for the party?" Mickie asked. "Oh, yeah, I also see you forgot to mention, _WHO THE FUCK IS GOING TO BUY ALL OF THIS_!?" Punk asked. Colt and Daniel silently asking the same questions Punk and Mickie were asking. Maria was surprisingly calm as if she actually thought this through and had this all under control.

"Three very important question's which I have the answer to," Punk, Mickie, Daniel and Colt started moving their hands in sign of telling her to continue. "Yes, we are going to decorate. I've been saving my allowances up to do something like this! Also, I have just recently received about 100.00$ from my Dad so I have enough to buy decorations. About the snacks, I have hella snacks at home that we already don't eat and waste, so that covers that." Maria explained with a smile feeling proud of herself.

They slowly and rapidly gave an round of applause for Maria's good thinking, _usually _her 'fun' ideas didn't go so well. "Im glad that you have this under control, Maria!" Mickie complimented. "Yeah, I have to admit I was getting a _little _worried about the idea of this." Punk admitted. Bryan and Colt didn't respond as they were almost falling right back to sleep. "Now, Mickie you do have your driver's license, don't you?" Maria asked.

"Yess, I do. Wh-. You want me to drive you to get the decorations don't you?" Mickie dully asked catching on almost immediately to what Maria was bound to ask her. Maria nodded. Mickie sighed, "_Fine_, what time?" She asked. Maria replied, "Somewhere, around 1 or 2:00, so we'll be able to come back with the decorations hurry up and hide them so that my mother won't see them also before anything gets suspicious _and_ before A.J gets here."

"**ALRIGHT**. Now, can you let me sleep?!" Mickie complained.

"Yes! No need to get grumpy remember I'm-. Is your mom making breakfast?" Maria said now sniffing the aroma that was floating around in the air. All of them and the now, suddenly awoken started automatically sniffing the air as if they snorting crack. *_YUP! That was definitely the delightful, smell of Mickie's mom cooking!* _They ran out of Mickie's room, racing down the stairs towards the kitchen, thanking their lucky stars that it was a fact Mickie's Momma was cooking!

* * *

_'__Back in Tampa, FL'_

_(11:15-3:30 __PM __*current time*) [5 hours and 30 minutes; it has been.]_

_'Maria's house'_

All of them except for Punk were back laying around at Maria's room, _*__He went to the Gym__ *, *EARLIER*_ Maria, Punk, Colt and Daniel did go back to their house though only to change, They all stayed stayed at home for a good hour and then _surprise, _their asses came right back. This time, using her ladder to climb their lazy asses up over her balcony, grudgingly making their way past her sliding door.

They talked about who was in control of what at the party. Punk, was in control making sure things were in check_ and_ making sure they didn't get too crazy with party; just in case so no one around the neighborhood called the cops. Mickie, was in charge of being the look out, for when Maria's mom calls and of when she got home, Colt was in charge of the music, they had sound systems they were going to set up outside, and he had loads of fucking music in his room that loads of people liked! Daniel, was in charge of setting up the snacks and the drinks, and lastly Maria was in charge of setting the back yard up for the party.

Mickie and Maria managed to hurry up and drive to the 'mall' as they told their parents. But They actually went to Lowe's to get the white and pink cotton ball patio string lights to hang up around the yard to make it look cool and then they went to Party City and 4 sets of 50 count cups which meant they had 200 cups; which should have been enough and for the hell of it Maria bought two huge, nine-pointed star piñata's. A-bit childish? Yes, it was but it was sure as hell going to be entertaining!

As far as people coming to the party, They had that covered. Earlier, Punk called his other close friend Kofi up and told him Maria was throwing this massive, party in her backyard. And to bring as many people as he could bring. Kofi, said when he comes he definitely wouldn't disappoint. So far, every thing was going according to plan. They suddenly heard a car pull up in front of Maria's house. Maria got up and walked to her window that had a view directly in front of her house, she saw a cab. _*Why was there a cab in fro-. NO FUCKING WAY! HER COUSIN WAS FINALLY HERE!"._

Maria ran out of her room, down her spiral staircase and out of her house door, with her mom questioning the sudden rush of having to go outside. A.J opened her door and ran out into Maria's arms! Maria hoisted her off the ground and twirled her around for a moment. She put A.J back down on the ground. They began talking and catching up while Colt, Mickie and Daniel watch the two from Maria's room.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE UP IN MARIA'S ROOM:_**

Colt and Daniel were bunched in one window watching while Mickie was by herself watching them in the other. "Aww! They're having a special moment." Mickie squealed, smiling out of adornment. Colt and Daniel looked at Mickie as if she was crazy. " _Fuck_ _that_. She is fucking hot!,"Colt exclaimed Daniel nodded his head immediately while Mickie looked on in disgust."Hey, If that's Maria's cousin, and she is hot. How come Maria isn't hot?" Daniel joked, playfully tapping his chin pretending to think. Colt looked at him and they started busting out laughing.

"Oh, wait Dragon," Colt said squinting his eyes. "What?" Daniel replied almost in a irritated tone. "Do she got a booty?" Colt asked. Daniel looked intently, A.J was now standing side by side, so he got a better look. He cheekily smiled and replied, "She doooo." They once again bursted into fits of laughter, giving each other a high-five.

Mickie squinted her eyes at them out of absolute disgust. "You guys are fucking pervs! Shits disgusting." She spat out. They glared at her. "Oh, shut-up Mickie." Colt said. Mickie moved from her previous spot and stalked over to Colt and slapped him **hard** as hell.

"Say that ever again, And I will do more than just slap your nasty ass. That goes for you too, Dragon." Mickie sneered she went off to go going the duo of ladies that were outside, Colt began to mutter some colorful words under his breath while she left Maria's room. Daniel snickered a bit, while Colt just stood there mad as hell. The girls stayed outside, for a few more minutes but they soon maneuvered themselves back in the house. Colt and Daniel moved away from the window.

"She seem like she's a nice girl."

"Yeah, she does but there is only one way to find that out. You ready to meet her?" Daniel replied. "Yeah. Lets go." Daniel and Colt ran down the stairs, to meet her. They hoped she was everything Maria made her out to be and even more.

* * *

_That's it for this chapter! No worries, I am going to be posting another chapter today *probably*. it'll be almost 'finishing' this chapter. Its going to be about A.J settling in, the party, A.J and Punk finally meeting! y'know all that good stuff! Review/Favorite/Follow and Ill be the happiest girl on earth! Until later on my little lovelies, bisous! :* xx_


	6. Chapter 6

_hey, little melon-babies! back with sixth chapter, i'll see you down below! also to the people who followed, reviewed, favorited my other punklee stories! i freaking love you guys, you are the absolute best! (〃◕ฺˇε ˇ◕ฺ〃)_

* * *

A.J filled her clothes in the guest room, adding her toiletries, body wash and shampoo in the bathroom, adding some of her vinyl figures comic favorites on the dresser that she got from her mom just to remind her from home, finally, she grabbed the stack of her comic books from her luggage placing them under the bed _*she was protective of her comics, plus she knew how Maria was. touchy and too nosy for her own good at times*_.

She flopped down on the bed taking a deep breath, wiping the light sweat away from her forehead. Someone knocked on the door , instead of getting up she yelled, "COME IN!" Maria, Mickie, Colt and Daniel came running in, taking a seat around her on the bed, smiling at her as if they had something under their sleeves.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Well, I knew you were coming so I planned this big party for you!" Maria said with her hands outstretched, with Mickie, Colt and Daniel happy expressions was right underneath them.

A.J gave them a weird expression. "Um, guys thats very thoughtful and generous but im not into house parties. Im sorry but I thought you already knew that Maria."

Mickie turned her face to look at Maria, "Yeah, she thought you already knew that **Red**."

"Well, I must have forgotten **Mickie**," shooting a glare at Mickie, "Why don't you like house parties, there fucking awesome! Not to mention you can meet hella cool people!"

"Yeah, they are until find someone half-naked making out on your mother's bed." A.J replied. They all grimaced at that visual. They all blurted "Yeah we understand now."and a-lot of "Your mother killed you didn't she." Which she nodded, They all laughed.

"So, how are you guys going to throw this party without Aunt Stella knowing?"

"You still want the party to go on?" Daniel asked confused.

"Yeah although im not into the whole house party ideal, You guys might enjoy it. So I'll put up with it and act as if Im excited about it for you guys." A.J explained.

"I don't even know you but I am beginning to love you already!" Colt said.

"Thanks?" was A.J's reply, to which they all laughed to, they began discussing their plan.

* * *

The day was turning over to the dark-side A.J grew to love. Whew, how the time passed by. After several minutes, actually a full _hour _of going over the plan, A.J understood what they had to do for this to be a successful party. All they had to do for now was make sure Maria's mom was out the door, and happy without **any **suspicions that something was going to go down tonight. And so far they made sure of that.

They reassured her that everything was going to be under-control, that she looked terrific! And her date, David wasn't that bad looking either! He actually looked pretty nice, but what made him look kind of creepy was his hair. He had this main white streak in the front of his black based hair, she almost died of laughter when Colt started joking about it. After, Aunt Stella finally waved goodbye, got into the car and drove off into the good night awaiting.

Mickie closed the door. They all looked at each other, as if not knowing what to start out to do. A.J spoke up first, "Me and Maria will set up the stuff outside, Mickie you'll fix the snacks and Colt you go get your DJ equipment."

They all ran in the directions to be able to do what they had to do. A.J was going to go help Maria but then she saw that she forgot Daniel.

"Uhh, Daniel make sure Colt gets everything he needs to DJ the party with."

Daniel nodded and did as she asked. She blew out a deep breath, she then started running towards the backyard to help Maria.

* * *

_*Several minutes later* _

They were all done setting up what they needed to have for the party. It looked amazing! Maria and A.J put out the tables for the snacks and drinks, they then had to get another table for Colt's equipment They had put up all the cotton ball party string lights up, so it looked very pretty out. They helped Mickie set up the snacks and drinks on the table, and they had to admit Mickie had great cooking skills and not forget carving skills! Yup, Mickie even impressively carved a watermelon (for display and to look cool)

Soon afterwards Colt and Daniel came back with Colt's DJ equipment and they quickly set it up, placing it on the table.

The five of them stood back admiring their hard work.

"This party is going to be fucking epic." Colt said.

"Tell me about it!" Daniel said wide-eyed just thinking about the night ahead of them.

"Guys it is now time to change into our party gear." Maria announced.

They all bolted to their house, frantically changing. They all returned to the kitchen looking quite amazing in A.J's opinion. Maria was wearing this black strapless dress with black heels to match, Mickie was wearing this short, white flowy dress with these tan cowboy boots and A.J was wearing this black floral lace skater dress with open back and unlike Maria and Mickie she was barefoot. She felt free being barefoot, she loved the feel of her walking around soft, grass.

The guys looked great too. But they were dressed more casual compared to the girls but none the less they looked great.

"Guys, Kofi shall be here in a couple minutes. So get ready for one of the best, if not_ the _best party of your lives." Colt said. They all hoorayed, getting more and more excited

* * *

The sun was barely setting, the lights on the porch becoming more visible as time passed. Punk walked up to Maria's house seeing that the party was a major success. Kofi wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't going to disappoint when he came, He had invited a hell of a-lot of people here. They were tons of people here from their school dancing and looking like idiots. He laughed when he seen Colt going crazy behind his DJ equipment with two girls on either side of him. Punk was leaning back on the steps of Maria's porch, doing what he agreed to do when they had the 'meeting' about the party. He was too deep into thought not noticing a person walking towards him.

"You bored too, huh?"

He froze slightly at the unfamiliar voice, and looked to his right slowly. He was met with a very cheerful expression, the expression belonged to a girl who seemed roughly his age but she could be younger. Said girl had a head full of wavy brown hair that seemed to reach her waist, not that he could tell with the wind blowing it every which way. She had a small hand holding the bangs from falling from her face as she looked at him with a very friendly expression. She was wearing a pretty, white lace dress and as his gaze traveled further down he noticed the anklet she was wearing, it had one charm, a feather. His gaze continued stopping at her feet, she wasn't wearing any shoes.

He concluded that this girl wasn't like the ones he'd come to meet in his life. No, she seemed far more interesting and slightly odd.

Noticing his gaze on her feet she giggles, wiggling her small toes in the process. This cause him to look up at her, his face still nothing but an blank look. "I'm guessing you don't like parties."

He doesn't reply, merely looks towards whatever he was looking at before. After short seconds he mutters a small, "not really."

She doesn't say anything in return and for a second he thought the girl had left him alone. However the small thud to his right got rid of any theories he had, she was still here. They stay silent for a few minutes before he clears his throat.

"Tampa, huh?"

"For the summer.." she began, "I'm staying here with my cousin, she's the one who planned this stupid party, you may know her, I think, her name is Maria Kanell-"

"Red."

"-is?"

She only manages a small smile, "guess you do know each other. She said had to make it special since this was first time coming here and also She wants me to meet some guy name Phil " the small girl chuckled, "but she should know by now I dislike house parties, they are too loud and I like to think. Not to mention the when I called myself throwing it was absolutely horrendous."

So he was right, she wasn't like most, not in the slightest.

He notices the girl is now starring at the sky above them, how the sun seemed to have disappear in the middle of their small talk.

"Im Phil." he spoke suddenly

This caused her to look at him and grin, "So you're the Phil she wants me oh, so badly to meet?"

"I prefer Punk," he smirked

"Punk, huh?" she chuckled

He only gives her a small nod before looking away and towards the sky she was formally looking at.

"Charmed, I'm April," she smiled

He turns to her and smirks, "April, huh?"

"I like A.J better," she speaks a small blush forming on her cheeks

He doesn't say anything in return but instead turns back to the sky, she does the same as they stare at the sky. The stars seemed brighter that night for some reason, not that he knew why.

"Nice tattoos by the way."

* * *

Maria and Daniel were busy dancing their life away. She was having an absolute great time until she got the signal that her Mom Stella was calling the house. _*Oh, no. She was going to be dead meat if she didn't think of something fast!*_

* * *

_hopefully you guys like it! i was up alllllllll morning working on this! anywho, i apologize for not updating this sooner but yet, again i have been very busy :( if you have any questions you would like to ask me or just be in contact with me (im all about being your bestest virtual homie! ^.^) you can go to my tumblr * .vu* until next chapter, bisous :* xx _


End file.
